Imbue
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "fsociety...I want in"
1. Climate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc. I don't want to get sued.

 **Pairing:**

Elliott/Tyrell

 **Summary:** "fsociety...I want in"

 **M note:** I just saw the first, seventh and eighth episode's of this show. So three, so far. Anyway I thought it was interesting. I will probably watch the show more often but I'll have to find the episodes online or something.

So I was watching the 'Hannibal' tv series and it was glorious. Hannigram is going strong!

K, so getting back to this. The characters are likely ooc and this is an AU-ish take on '1.0-hello friend'. I might write more if I have time but for now I'll leave this here. If there are spelling mistakes or things of the like I'll fix them in the morning.

I was listening to 'Million dollar man' and 'Lucky ones' by Lana del Ray

* * *

 **Imbue**

"Gentleman, it seems our discussion is over. I will consult with you later." The room clears up as most of it's occupants walk away quickly.

Tyrell Wellick has his eyes on the target, taking in his appearance as one of dumbstruck with a hint of calculating wonder.

No one attempts to acknowledge his presence for more than a second and he is positive the only reason they have for doing so is because he is standing dangerously close to the exit.

His eyes are downcast and he wants to go home.

 _I have to be somewhere right now but I can't remember where. Am I getting Alzheimer's?! You would tell me, right?_

 _I mean you wouldn't be a dick about it and have me figure it out on my own._

 _Say it._

 _Tell me that I need to stop self-diagnosing myself because it...it isn't healthy and I might start thinking I have cancer, a random exposure to anthrax or worse that I am now bipolar._

 _A bipolar-schizophrenic-cancer sufferer contracts anthrax. Fuck._

 _And here I thought I just had mild depression with a bit of anxiety and maybe some paranoia._

 _I think I need to sit down and process this._

"Elliott" Tyrell flashes a beautiful smile at what the slightly fidgeting newcomer supposes is solely for the general direction in which he stands just staring and praying to God that he isn't schizo.

And actually here.

And that he isn't bipolar.

And not dying of anthrax or cancer related ailments.

 _I know...I probably need to seek out psychiatric help, again...I was doing so well..._

But Tyrell is sitting calmly toying calmly with a pen as if 'randomly' kidnapping people is just another part of his job description.

 _I know this isn't random but I don't want to think that even he's after me. What did I do to catch his attention? Do you know?_

"Come on in. Take a seat."

His voice lets up on the tone...one that says 'all business'. That boarders on manipulative and charming until it rests somewhere in between both.

 _Good, he's no longer trying too hard. I like this side of him better, it's liberating._

Elliott realizes that he hasn't spoken since arriving, that his brain is throbbing uncomfortably against his skull and that he needs to somewhere else.

But that he 'strangely enough-maybe even for him' actually likes the idea of the handsome brunette taking such an interest in him.

"You've singlehandedly made me a very important...No. A very happy and accomplished man. For this, I thank you."

"What?" Elliott raises an eyebrow trying hard not to let his paranoia seep through his eyes. Show on his face or overall stance but he can't help the tension he feels on his shoulders and back.

 _No...how can he know? Will I be fired? Is the FBI listening in on us? Can he imply anyone else in this?_

 _Oh fuck._

 _He knows._

 _About Mr. Robot, the project. Does he know of the Dark Army or fsociety?_

 _The hacking. Honey-pot._

 _Did you tell him?_

 _I want to save the world._

 _From Evil Corp._

 _It's okay, I believe you. You were with me._

 _Stick to the plan._

 _Is he in on it? He works for the enemy, he is the enemy! He would not go against himself or his friends, colleagues._

 _His future and lifestyle are too nice for that. He isn't in on this but he is suspicious._

 _Of me specifically._

 _I like him._

 _Why would he even suspect me? I'm no one really, just a techie._

 _I'm too humble in his opinion._

 _Breathe, now before you make a mistake and accidentally fuck someone over. Getting caught was your fault. Don't drag anyone else down with you._

"I am now so close to being the president of technology for E-vil Corp. I'm basically, in. Nothing can stop me." He gives a light chuckle while mumbling 'CTO', 'so much effort', 'payoff' and 'finally'.

.

Elliott knows that there is no real reason for him to keep playing dumb. Something about Tyrell makes him uneasy, nervous but intrigued.

Like the first time he kissed a girl or a guy. Like the first time he tried drugs.

No, hacking.

Like he remembers his father and...there's someone next to him but he doesn't recall so he doesn't dwell on it.

Anyway.

The first time he tried that he knew it was for him.

That he liked something so simple that just seems like second nature.

Getting into technology has always come easily enough but his thrill comes from learning about stuff.

Finding dirt no one would fathom from some of the most wholesome looking people, association's or families.

And blackmailing them or keeping them in sight. Usually both.

 _I love the power, the knowledge. The absolute control. In those moments I am justice._

 _I am good._

 _I am anonymous._

"I know what you did. As I'm sure you've figured out."

Elliott knows he's fucked and should under normal circumstances be under investigation then going to jail for a yet to be estimated thus established amount of time but there's something about the way he said it.

This doesn't feel right.

Doesn't feel like a threat. When he clearly knows it should have.

But.

It feels like an acknowledgement amongst equals. It feels like praise with a hint of awe.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything, you have my word and admiration."

 _He's talking. Why is he still talking? Is he in my head. Oh no...don't tell me he's a figment of my imagination..._

 _I can't be that unbalanced, this lonely. Right? You would tell me!?_

It's as if he is not quite ready to admit that he is missing a piece of the puzzle but willing to present it to the world as if it were ready.

 _Calm down he is looking at you and speaking slower. Almost as if he knows I didn't catch half of what he has said so far._

 _Focus._

 _Pay attention._

"-above all else, you have awoken my curiosity." Tyrell leans back in his chair as he slowly finishes his little speech of appraisal.

He could easily tell that through most of their interaction this day Elliott has been 'on board' for about a ten word total.

It clicks with a clearly audible noise when he can grasp it. What's been in plain view from the beginning.

 _Moiety._

"Are you coming on to me?" Elliott might as well be blunt about his discovery of the intentions but the AllSafe techie cannot help but keep his voice volume just above an unsure whisper.

 _Is he honey-dicking me? I want to laugh but this is inappropriate and not really a good time, considering everything that's happened._

 _What if I'm wrong? Have I misread the situation, his actions? Angela says I misunderstand scenarios all the time..._

 _And yet, this is unbelievably obvious..._

 _Isn't it, my friend? You see the way he's looking at me. Don't you._

 _Because I do and I'm hoping that he is._

 _._

 _._

Tyrell walked towards him slowly, sensuous and with a determined look in his eyes as if the concept of shyness or the thought of not getting his way were lost on him.

Just standing a foot away and the thought of being threatened in this scenario.

One in which he stands to lose everything but is regarded as someone amazing by a person actually worth his time.

It's undeniably addictive, humbling to the point of embarrassingly astounding and arousing all at once.

Tyrell mumbles something about 'a constant amongst a sea of variables' and 'can't stop thinking about you' but he isn't listening.

The only thing he can think of is why.

All the is currently of his concern it that three lettered word.

Why he has never felt this way before.

Why isn't he attempting to defuse this bomb that is his sudden need, this longing to feel this way more often.

Elliott kisses him without a thought before this desire turns to doubts as cowardice fills the void because his courage will leave him empty.

 _But he's married._

 _His wedding ring is cold against my skin._

 _And I just don't care._

 _Because I'm not a bad person. At least, I try hard not to be even though it would be so easy._

 _This is just a bad deed on my part and his._

 _Damn. Damn. Damn._

 _I want him to kiss me back. Or tell me to leave._

 _That he isn't interested._

 _Just give me an out so that I can play this off and you can ignore it as if nothing happened._

 _Why are both of you just staring. Help me!_

"Do something, please." They broke away and his cheeks are warmer than they had been all day.

 _Oh shit. Why am I begging?! Just walk away. Just. Walk. Away. Now._

Tyrell is just looking at him as if dumbstruck. And he cannot help but think it suits him because it's undeniably cute.

The desire to kiss him again is almost too much but he thinks it's best to move back a few steps.

 _Before this gets past the point of embarrassing._

 _To late._

 _I can feel myself about to start rambling. Shit._

"I'm sorry, I just harassed you. This is not like m-" Tyrell cuts him off by kissing him roughly and starts unbuttoning his shirt as if he's wanted to do this since the moment they met.

"You just took me by surprise." He moved his lips towards his right ear while whispering. "Since we've met my amazement with you hasn't let up. I'm grateful, Elliott."

All it took was a few swift strides to get to an adjoining office. At first glance the place seems to be...

Not his, Tyrell's...

This feels impersonal.

As he supposed, to an extent it should be.

Upon closer inspection Elliott can see some pictures on the desk.

This is his office.

He feels better and worse all at once. The the former far outweighing the latter tenfold.

"Are there cameras in here?" He wonders if he should take his word at face value then he remembers that, oh wait he doesn't care because Tyrell has more to lose than he does and on that serious level he'll hack in to make sure sometime tonight.

"No. Of course not." Tyrell looked at him as if he were dumb for the first time since meeting him and a smug feeling filled his chest but he isn't sure why.

"Okay...You want to-" Elliott cuts himself off purposefully. It was like he was patiently waiting for him to catch up as if it wasn't painfully obvious.

"Yeah"

"Great."

Now that he thinks on it Elliott can't help but think of how many people have been 'asked' to come here and led to a similar if not exact situation.

It's not really important nor does it bother him in the slightest but he ask.

"Take everything off. I want to see you." Elliott's words take on a note of confidence.

His personality appears to have made a complete 180 and something in the background of his mind tells him to have caution but Tyrell is not complaining as he unbuckles his belt.

He moans quietly when he is taken by surprise because Elliott is impatient and taking him into his mouth without any resistance or in seemingly urgent need to take care of himself.

After some time goes by Elliott pulls away with a look of satisfaction, desire maybe content as he stands and stares blankly at him.

Looking as if he's 'gone' again but he snaps out of it quickly enough.

"Bend over but try to be comfortable with it otherwise it isn't all that fun for a couple seconds."

"I see you aren't new to this. I find that shocking to be honest." Tyrell wasn't expecting to be the one getting ready to be fucked against his desk but he isn't complaining because the way Elliott is kissing and touching him is worth trying it his way.

"I've been around but I have no need to flaunt it. I don't, being tied down to one person seems safe. Nice for a while but boring and it could leave you vulnerable if things go south. If you've made the mistake of getting attached."

 _Lie and he'll buy it. Am I lying though? I don't get attached easily and even when I do. No one in my life is relevant if they're gone for more than a few days._

 _Don't make this any more personal than it should be. He won't, keep this in mind._

He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube as he moves to a set slow pace until it becomes unbearable.

Quickening it when Tyrell mumbles something in a language he doesn't understand or really care to along with a couple expletives and he knows he's found what he was looking for.

A hand reaches the head of his cock as another barely rests upon the front of his neck and the handsome brunette had not thought it possible to be more turned on than he already has been but he is.

Elliott smirked against his shoulder when he appeared to notice and wrapped his hands a little tighter.

Not serious about one, leaning towards a slow torture as he tightens his grip on the other to the point of slight pain that is greatly appreciated.

He moves faster while Tyrell is gripping the edges of his desk because he can feel it.

Both are so close.

He continued talking on as if he were eating breakfast with a friend and not here balls deep inside a man he has had no more than a handful of encounters with.

Honestly, half the time he had been caught between disinterested and mesmerized with less than a hundred words in total to attest, verify to the fact that they have at least seen each other once or twice before this.

"Memories of people that can never return. Or love you back." He thrusts a little harder as he feels Tyrell come undone against his fingers. "Are a waste of space."

"Tell me how you really feel." Tyrell laughed at his own words as he moves away after a couple of minutes after having cleaned himself off.

Meanwhile Elliott threw away the condom into a little trashcan near his desk then grabs a few tissues and looks at him oddly then glances at his watch debatingly as if he has to be somewhere else at the moment.

The silence around them is strangely calming as he picked up his clothes and began putting them on while taking in the sight of Elliott following his lead this time.

.

.

"Is that a joint?" Tyrell has the audacity to look surprised after what they did and what he knows of him so it's slightly endearing to say the least.

Elliott smirked as he took another draw while whispering the words.

"Don't worry about it." He knows he's going to have to put it out before he walks out of the building but it's comforting because he hasn't gotten high in a while.

After a second he pats the outside of his jacket pocket leisurely.

That act is effective in giving the impression that he looking for something.

After a couple of seconds pass he's found what he wanted the tossed it at Tryell's desk.

Tyrell wasn't expecting to see Elliott just hand one out freely or at all for that matter but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Uh, thanks" He smiles awkwardly briefly at a loss for words but ignores the feeling as he catches a lighter effortlessly.

"Yeah." After Tyrell handed it back and they smoked for a couple of minutes not really bothering to say anything Elliott put his out and looked at his phone then spoke quietly.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

A bit of finality to his words that left just a small opening for something. What he wasn't really sure.

But it's there. That is all that matters.

 _Just anything to have a plausible excuse to...I don't know. Hang out? Perhaps as friends. Maybe do something similar to this._

 _Again? As something else._

 _Both._

 _But it is not advisable. This was thrilling on what feels like so many levels._

 _Would he want this? Would I, after the novelty of it all fades. As it has with everything else..._

 _This is best left as a dalliance. My head hurts. But it's not as bad as usual._

 _That's good._

 _What do you think? Maybe, I should give myself time to think on this._

"I hope that we can meet again... soon." The smile directed at Elliott this time is smaller compared to the previous shown.

But all he can see is the happiness behind it and he feels his heart beat a little slower as he gives a smile of his own.

"Bonsoir, mon ami."

 _One thing I know for sure, he is dangerous._

Elliott smirked, a smile that shows his teeth. Accompanied by a little amusement with a hint of surprise at it's ease.

This doesn't feel fake and it makes him uneasy because he is not what he expected. He walked towards the door without looking back as he spoke quietly.

 _I need to either hack or kill him._

"Goodbye, friend."

* * *

 **Bonsoir:** is a French word that can mean a couple of things like; good evening, hello or goodbye. The only reason I know that is because I asked a French person directly and they were totally cool with answering.

 **Mon ami:** My friend.

The language Elliott doesn't understand is Swedish but I didn't type what the actual words are.

 **Key:**

Italics- Elliott's thoughts


	2. Rite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc. I don't want to get sued hence the words typed above.

 **M note:** What I know about the show/characters so far; Tyrell got fired from E Corp. but hasn't pushed Elliott under the proverbial bus because he wants to either work with, break or undermine-study him.

Btw his wife is beautiful and okay with him having affairs, either it's an open marriage or she sees an opportunity to better their monetary gain.

In the finale he's made like Houdini-pulled a vanishing act.

Some guy went suicide and blew his face open on national tv, that was fun. Mr. Robot is Elliott's alter ego or something but also his father.

I feel like I'm watching a novella.

Angela is giving that cutthroat af vibe and has a nice taste in shoes. Darlene is Elliott's sister and good at her job.

I'm assuming White Rose is playing for both teams.

K...this story is AU-ish since I've missed most of the season, the characters are likely ooc and I bought a milkshake and mini churros just now. I'm ready to do this.

* * *

Tyrell is looking at the screen with mild interest as Elliott watches entranced by the fact that he is actually as good if not a little better than he's claimed to be.

The projection of the screen's images are nothing but a test, one Mr. Wellick himself had asked for.

Elliott thought starting off with something simple would be an obvious choice.

He just didn't see the reason to waist his effort on such menial a task so he takes his phone, sits on his couch and finds his music playlist.

This is going to be a while.

It's something Darlene conjured up herself, he trusts in her level of skill.

Now he simply wants to see Tyrell's.

.

Elliott is looking at the ceiling with a blank expression as his head rests against his office's couch.

This little test is proving to be a bit more challenging than he had anticipated but that fact alone, it's thrilling in way.

He can just see it now. This is as clear as day. As if this were just a taste of what could be accomplished.

"Elliott. You and I, we are parallels in the same equation."

 _Fuck. Did he really just say that?_

Elliott lowers the volume of his music as he ponders the answer because freaking out right now or mentally discussing this with his 'imaginary' friend(s) isn't the best thing to do right now _._

"Destined to see but never interact? That sounds about right, at least it would have had you not been fascinated by me."

A hint of smile plays on his face as Tyrell laughs then pauses what he was doing on the computer.

"Once together they don't separate."

 _I know. You don't have to keep saying it. He's married, I take people like him down._ "Tyrell..."

 _Is there anyone like him though?_

"I know, all I'm saying...had I met you before Joanna..." There's this look of absolute certainty.

He's probably waiting for something but Elliott isn't sure what that is so he'll refrain from making assumptions about this yet.

If he knows what is good for him he won't say anything else but avidly 'checking' on him and seeking his company is not quite good or of the norm either.

 _...Me..._

"Don't." Elliott lowers the volume of his music until he can no longer hear it as opposed to just pausing it completely.

He sits up and touches his face in exasperation.

Wether it is because of the situation or his boredom, it remains unclear to Tyrell.

"For someone of your intellect..." Elliott starts then pauses what he was going to say to probably think his next words over. "You say some stupid shit."

Tyrell looks vaguely put off by the words as he stands and walks towards him in calculated, mindful strides.

 _Damn, not again._

Elliott sits up, all the while Tyrell is looking at him as if he is about to run out the door faster than a road runner but he stays.

Silent, always a slight nervous...doubtful edge to his person but he's here with him and that's all that matters.

Tyrell kisses him with a hint of possessive force that fades all too quickly for Elliott's liking.

Even though he's the one to break away it still leaves him reeling, the way he's just so easy to be around.

Both feel free.

The simple moments spent like this, not necessarily touching. No.

It's the fact that their in each others orbiting pull by the sheer gravitation of their existence.

There is desire on both sides to appease this knowledge...they are complete opposites which are made whole only with each other.

 _It's a hopeless situation with a clear outcome. Either one of us grows bored or...I don't want to think of the possibilities. If I start now I will not be able to stop I find it._

 _I don't know why I think it's fine to be here... doing this...there's only one thing I can do but I refuse._

 _Just, not now._

 _I'm happy, that's rare._

 _Are you judging me? It's okay, I would too._

A loud, shrill ringing is heard from the desk as Tyrell moves back and Elliott stands up.

"I have to go." The need to leave isn't the same as it had been the first time a couple of weeks ago.

They have only met up like this five or six times, not here since the locations are always different as to not set a pattern or arise suspicion from anyone but he needs to go home.

Angela is coming over, they haven't hung out in a while. Both have...kept busy, relatively quiet but in touch.

"I won't be in for a couple of hours tomorrow." Tyrell says this as he stands and briefly stares at his phone.

He puts it on vibrate and smiles his way as if the interruption had not just happened and he's ready to order takeout or something.

 _He's probably waiting for an important email or a call from his wife. I should go now._

"I'll call you when I get back to finishing this." His attention is now solely focused on him and Elliott is stuck.

Caught somewhere in between two emotions he either can't bring himself to fully decipher or does not want fully acknowledge by actually giving them a name.

"B-"Elliott smirks into the kiss.

 _I can't let him get the last word in this._

 _Not this time._

Tyrell looks a little flustered, he swears this feels unlike all of the other affairs he's had in the past.

His phone buzzed this time and Elliott picks up his backpack then walks out the door without saying anything but a 'goodbye friend'.


	3. Ghost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc. I don't want to get sued.

 **Pairing:**

Elliott/Tyrell

 **Summary:** "fsociety...I want in"

 **M note:** I just finished binge watching the first season on the USA channel so I'm all caught up. The characters are likely ooc and this is an AU-ish take on the show.

So I just realized I didn't put this on here but when Mr. and Mrs. Wellick speak to each other, he speaks Swedish while she speaks Danish.

* * *

By the time he gets home, the outside of his apartment complex. He notices that the lights in his place are on.

It's about seven thirty but the sun's already dipped and it's dark for the most part but the city's lights and the illumination of random cars are somewhat helpful.

He can see it through the window as he looks up. There are shadows about his windows.

For a millisecond he contemplates just walking away but he pays rent on time and won't get scared or let up space that easily.

Whether it's a junkie or a thief he's not about to robbed.

He walks over and up the flight of stairs swiftly because the CD's in his folder, the information they hold is far too valuable to let go so eagerly.

And he's got a sizable stash of various narcotics under his couch, he is not willing to go through withdrawal or quit cold turkey like last time.

 _Not now, no thanks._

The door is unlocked and he thinks he should probably be concerned but isn't really and just walks in.

The second he comes through the sight before him catches him off guard.

"I called a few times but you didn't answer. What's going on Elliott? Why haven't we heard from you in days."

Angela is sitting on his couch while Darlene is eating popcorn and he feels both are regarding him like a lost child because they looked concerned.

 _Squad goals._

 _Isn't this what everyone wants? Someone, people who there when you need them..it's not what I want...not now at least._

 _You know this, you're my friend. In my head, imaginary. Sure but you're my confidant even when I can't trust myself._

 _Especially when I can't trust myself._

"Nothing much, what's up." He smiles slightly but he's going a little tense as Darlene leans close enough without actually touching him and offers popcorn.

 _Why do they look angry, I was only gone for a couple of hours._

"We've seen you around and you've been taking our calls but I don't know. You seem a little distant but kind of happy. It's strange...Do you have a new girlfriend you haven't introduced us to yet?"

"No. I just made a friend.."

 _Shit._

 _Shit.._

 _Shit..._

 _Tell me to stop talking. Maybe she won't care. Darlene sure as hell doesn't._

"Oh. Cool. Introduce us sometime." Angela smiles slightly but it's obvious that she's not buying it even though she's trying to be or sound polite here.

 _She has no reason to doubt me..on second thought, it'd be wise..._

"Yeah sure, I'll get on that." He smiles slightly as he speaks and is surprised but grateful that Darlene isn't calling him out.

"What movie do you want to see?" He doesn't want to see Star wars even though everyone else seems to be going batshit for it.

"I'm not feeling it anymore. Let's go to a club." Angela looks up at him, hopeful. He doesn't think he should say no because she's probably still depressed about her ex.

He wishes he had morphine around.

"I'm down." Darlene sets the bowl down and lights a joint then passes it over to her.

"Yo, wait up. I need to charge my phone." Darlene raises an eyebrow but shoves a handful of popcorn into her mouth as he holds up his 'dead' phone to show them.

"I'll catch up downstairs." He's pretty sure that he's got a bag full of molly and some e.

If he takes enough of each he should be fine by the time he's got to get back to work.

"K, Elliott." He isn't sure which one said this but doesn't care because his phone's on 5% and he'll just leave it charging.

.

"Tyrell, where have you been? I haven't seen you in days." Joanna noticed that he doesn't plan on answering the questions and in turn is looking a bit jumpy.

She lowers the volume of the tv but doesn't pause it outright or turn it off. She had been wearing comfortable clothes an hour ago but decided to change into something a little more tight, sexy.

Something to show him exactly what her plans for the night are. A direct approach, sure. She's never had to try so hard and even now he barely seems interested.

The tension between them is almost nonexistent now and she feels a little embarrassed, almost hurt but looks bored for the most part.

He once commented on her 'resting bitch face' and she punched him in the stomach. They had rough sex in the middle of the living room that day.

It was fun but they haven't seen as active lately, well she was pregnant.

She shouldn't have let him use that as an excuse. Now, he doesn't seem all too interested. She'll rectify the situation immediately.

"I-you saw me yesterday and the night before that. I've been here..I came home..." Tyrell walks past her as he heads towards the bedroom.

A couple minutes later she guesses that he's in the closet looking for some pajama pants because he sure as hell isn't going anywhere but down on her tonight.

After some time she hears the water running and she takes a moment to check on the baby.

Whoever he's messing around with this time is making him grow detached. She's not going to lose him so easily.

He loves no one but her.

And their child.

Their family is all that matters to him.

Something about this feels different though..

Maybe she's just worrying too much.

"I'm sorry. I was out with friends, time just flew by."

The bathroom is foggy but she can make out his figure and words effortlessly. She begins to undress and he doesn't seem to care for a moment.

"You don't have friends." He takes a couple of seconds to appreciate her efforts and beauty. But her words sound like more of a bite then a bark.

"I do now." A hint of a smile plays on his lips before he kisses her and touches her hips gently. He isn't all that sure that they should be doing something like this so early on but he'll be careful.

He just needs to focus and stop thinking of Elliott instead.

"Since when do you have friends." He doesn't know what to say for a moment because he knows this isn't a question.

He isn't surprised by it however or all that sure how he should feel about it but it's a fair enough observation.

"A little while." He closes his eyes when she touches him for a moment. Her touch is nothing like his, the difference is obvious.

It isn't fair to her however.

Honestly, he knows she's smart enough and bound to notice if he keeps this up.

He'll be in charge for tonight, she mumbles as much against his hands are on her thighs gripping tightly as she spreads her legs and he lifts her up while hot water pours against their skin and he's got her pinned against the cool tiles once instant.

The air the next as he fucks her hard but slows down as the severity of the moment is catching up with him.

"Keep going. I like it.." She moans against his skin as she speaks, placing couple kisses on his neck.

He's so glad Elliott didn't leave hickeys but he can't say the same.

 _Seriously?!_

Tyrell knows that he needs to quit.

He just can't help it and wonders why but doesn't dwell because he needs to focus on the moment at hand.

"Johana, please...it's too early and I don't want to hurt you." Even as and though he speaks he complies and speeds up minutely.

Just enough for her to notice but slow enough for him to keep reminding himself that at this point he should not be be feeling so gay for Elliott.


	4. Fling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc. I don't want to get sued.

 **Pairing:**

Elliott/Tyrell

 **Summary:** "fsociety...I want in"

 **M note:** I just finished binge watching the first season on the USA channel so I'm all caught up. The characters are likely ooc and this is an AU-ish take on the show.

* * *

It's 4:46 by the time he's back home. Darlene said she'd crash with Angela and her dad.

He can recall the fact that threw up in the sink minutes after hooking up with some girl then brushed it off, rinsed his mouth and took some coke.

She didn't get offended, actually said as much. He wouldn't have cared if she had though.

Perhaps, she was more fucked up then he was at that point.

He'd mumbled a 'thanks'. She answered just as quiet.

A simple 'any time'.

Both know that they'll never seen each other again.

Neither care.

Some guy near the bathroom entrance bumped into him on his way out then gave him some xanax as an apology.

So as a curiosity to the stranger, he took that too and smoked a couple cigarettes on his way back.

Honestly, if he goes to work in a couple hours he'll be trying too hard. He should call in sick because right now he feels amazing but that'll wear off soon.

He laughs to himself as he remembers the incident earlier.

He'd bought some coffee halfway between the club and his home. The damn thing had him fucked up so he threw it at a passing Kia because it was piping hot and he burned his tongue.

 _I probably shouldn't have done that. The guy had a bat. Where did I get this glock 17? Oh, right. Jesse's party.._

He recalls asking Mr. Robot who Jesse is a couple weeks ago and getting the response 'hell, if I know' but this was before he realized that he was simply talking to himself.

A ghost.

Nothing but another figment of his imagination. He simply took on a different character for a moment.

An almost perfectly flawed emulation of his deceased father.

Most of this happened a couple of hours before he started whatever it is that he has with Tyrell Wellick.

Getting back to the present though, this night was eventful.

He just finished taking a shower and putting some boxers on.

Elliott doesn't think he wants to throw anything else on but he puts on some loose clothes then sits on his couch because the air is cold against his skin and the heater doesn't work.

He should feed his fish before he forgets, the dog is curled up on his mattress so he's not going anywhere near that tonight.

It's probably covered in shit. He doesn't want to throw up again, it's one of the worst feelings in the world.

Just as he is thinking that he can get in a quick nap the sound of his door creaking open has him on high alert.

The gun is under the pillow next to him and for a moment he's got murder on his thoughts but he doesn't reach for it.

"What the fuck..I just saw you-" Tyrell doesn't look around and is basically cool with throwing caution to the wind this instant because he's kissing him the next.

It's desperate and hungry but he's holding back. Elliott can't help but wonder why this reminds him so much of the time he first tried Lsd.

"Just stop talking for a moment, okay." Tyrell is as breathless as he is after what feels like a couple seconds but Elliott doesn't protest.

He's kissing him again and touching him everywhere but stopping for a second then getting back to it like he's struggling to not be so in a rush about this.

Elliott can't understand why he loves being touched by this cheater of all people but he's touching him back.

Tyrell pushes him onto the couch and gets on his knees before him. They make eye contact for about a second before pulling his pants and boxers down.

 _Are you seeing this? Holy shit, it's fucking hot._

"I can't get you off my mind tonight. I'll leave after this if you want just let me have this right now."

"Mmm okay, go ahead with whatever you want." Elliott groans the moment Tyrell licks at his cock because he's handling it as if it is what he's wanted all his life.

After a couple of minutes he has him straddled on the couch and Elliott spits on his hand then reaches for him as he licks at Tyrell's neck.

He enters him swiftly because they've been doing this for a while and he knows that Tyrell likes it rough.

He thrusts slowly before speeding up after a moment to catch up with Tyrell's movement but he can't help but wonder if he should have worn a condom because he fucked some girl in a bathroom.

He'd worn a condom then, she'd come prepared.

Maybe they'll be fine. He took a shower.

He can smell Tyrell's wife's perfume on the Evil corp executive and see the scratches on his back but he's okay with it.

.

.

"You know. I once got hacked."

Elliott thinks he probably should not be saying this or putting this amount of trust when the situation here is clearly nothing more than a string of casual flings with the frenemy but it's already too late.

It's out there and he won't take it back.

Both call in sick because neither feels the need to get back to normalcy just yet.

Tyrell is eating pizza and Elliott can't help but be amused by the things he's learning about him or himself by exposing the handsome businessman to random stuff.

"Oh, what happened."

"I let them see. Catch nothing but a glimpse, sure. But I made certain they left scared. I doubt they'll try it again."

 _Not that I can ever get hacked again. What? I was twelve. Trust me, I've gotten so much better._

"Hmm, mine's the opposite. Everything, I 'show' is perfect. Painfully boring. Almost like I driven by nothing but sheer fear to be anything but.. With one exception."

He clears his throat and for a second Elliott thinks he's in love but it, the 'emotion' passes like everything else.

"A flaw to make it obvious you don't mind but are aware of what's going on just to mess with them."

 _Like what you did with me. I fucked up.. I like him..._

"Exactly" Tyrell smiles as he closes his eyes while he yawns then drinks some iced tea as Elliott runs a hand through his hair almost gently but not enough to call it so.

"I'm not sure which one of us is more fucked up." He hadn't meant to say that out loud and he's thinking his 'friend' should have stopped him but he already said it so no real harm was done.

"You. Surely." Tyrell pushes his chair in as he speaks then laughed slightly but looks at his phone then stops.

"Now that you've said it I'm not so sure." Elliott smiles a little to indicate that he's kind of joking but shuts up because he's got things to do and waiting for him to leave so he can get his shit together.

"Think what you will." Tyrell pushes the box aside and grabbed a napkin. "I've got to go."

They've spent most of the day fucking. Here, on the couch. In the shower. They'll be sore later and probably tomorrow.

It was worth it but he's right. They need to get back to their lives.

"I'll see you around."

Tyrell walks towards him and kisses him slowly but Elliott probably wants none of this unless it leads to more so he backs up slightly.

"I'm sure." The words are a finality but also a promise and he's okay with it.

"Bonsoir Elliott" He smiles slightly and is ready to back up more and go home or drop by the office quickly if he feels like it that badly.

"Goodbye friend" Elliott simply takes a step forward and kisses him again, running his tongue against his own and he knows his plans are ruined because he's not leaving anytime soon.

He doesn't mind.

Tyrell just turns off his phone and tosses it in the table along with his shirt and pants as Elliott appreciates the view before following.


	5. Tragic

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc.

 **Pairing:**

Elliot/Tyrell

 **Summary:** "fsociety..I want in"

 **M note:**

I'm thinking Elliot got on Whiterose' radar when he attempted to hack the wrong people or site in the Dark web.

Therefore Whiterose is the only (if anything 'first') person to hack Elliot so he got motivated & improved by practicing while Mr. Robot gained 'strength' as Elliot steps up in the game.

Some time later when he gains confidence or Mr. Robot takes over he counter-hacked them; The Dark Army/China/Whiterose and got affiliated because that was a.) awesome and b.) it got him respect.

I was listening to 'Party Monster' by The Weeknd and '6 inch' by Beyonce ft The Weeknd

* * *

The sounds of traffic, people yelling something about 'morons', 'green lights' and 'late fors' but all he can actually focus on is the sound of honking because it is annoying as hell.

Ambulance sirens going off about fifteen feet away from where he is standing and even though he cannot bring himself to feel any real concern he hopes that they make it out of traffic soon.

He feels as if he's experiencing a sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia or brain freeze.

But the last time he had such a mind numbing experience he was hacking into multiple government institutions in order to see if he could, what was going on in the world and to waste time.

And the time before that he was racing his dad with several cups of slushies. The winner git to choose between going to an amusement park or a museum for the day.

That had been excruciating but an okay way to spend an hour or so on a Sunday.

 _"Speed it up son, otherwise it won't count and you have just given yourself a headache for no reason.."_

He doesn't know why his mind is bringing up random memories of his father.

They usually bear some amount of relevance and relief but in this case he's doubting.

There are people here. He knows he is still being followed.

Of this he is certain because like his refusal to make a Facebook account it's a constant.

Someone's always watching.

Compulsive in their observation it seems.

He wonders if most people suspect it but don't interfere.

No one desires that kind of unnecessary attention.

The sounds of traffic, people yelling and the entirety of rush hour are driving him to the brink of losing his shit.

This time it's different though.

There has to be something everyone here as of now has seemingly banded together for.

He doesn't know why he's so certain of it but he thinks it might escalate.

This looks organized.

 _Riot. Riot..Riot..._

Elliot keeps repeating those words mentally but they're weighing on him.

 _Keep moving...Stop thinking.. Pause it._

 _Just shut up already._

 _I need silence._

 _I don't think I can handle it however._

He wants to reach for his phone but then he remembers that he is forcefully cutting back and isn't trying to relapse so his notebook should do.

But he can't find that either so he settles for getting out of his mind long enough to stop walking in the middle of the street.

All he catches now from the outside world are the words 'get out of the way' and 'move already' as the world spins and yeah the instant nausea ensues.

Yet all he can focus on is the sound of honking because it's making his ears ring and he assumes that he's experiencing a mild seizure.

The ambulance sirens are still going off too loud, close for comfort. It's difficult for him to think it a good thing.

"Elliot" Darlene snaps her fingers in his face basically and he has to take a step back as he looks at her confused.

More by the fact that she is here and less by the thought that they happen to match in tacky sweaters.

Underneath he's in uniform.

Wearing the awful shirt because Gideon stays riding his ass when someone from corporate-E-vil corp visits.

So much for wardrobe change.

These days it's mostly positive responses because the value of E- coin is increasing and soon it is predicted to match that if not surpass the value of a dollar.

Or at least that's according to the media reports.

The company is turning a new leaf.

Promising to put the shady shit behind them in order to start fresh.

Take on the new year.

The future is to the hopefuls and naive, looking prosperous.

And people are excited because most of the major holidays are quickly approaching so it gives them an excuse to relax and let go of some tension.

The reflection of the glass on a car window shows that his sweater has Santa and green stripes on it.

He thought he'd sooner join the illuminati or get shot then wear something like this. When did that happen?

He wants to ask but then again he recalls saying that he and Mr. Robot aren't on speaking terms.

Well it's not a work day so he has no idea or reason as to why he's wearing the shirt or sweater.

Or why he's just now noticed that he is bleeding, soaking the gauze wrapped around his forehead like a makeshift headband.

Now that he's thinking on it wouldn't a bandana or beanie both work and look better?

"I- I remember there being a 'Back to the future' marathon. I stopped somewhere in the middle of the second one."

.

He is not set on buying for an instant that this actually happened but he's thinking, fuzz-ily picturing Tyrell on his knees.

Fully clothed and decent in a white room with some basic furniture. A computer and newspapers.

The basically E-vil Corp. CTO has his hands tied behind him and what's more 'yet not all that surprising at once' he is looking almost perfectly comfortable in the unknown/for now still unidentifiable place.

He is blindfolded and bound but not gagged or looking to be in any hurry to move or do much of anything any time soon.

He doesn't know what to expect or make of it, the situation but it is irrelevant when he thinks he isn't alone with Evil corp's shoo-in for CTO.

Mr. Robot is beside him whispering something, his mind either doesn't bother categorising or supplementing now but he-both were on the same page when they clearly heard Tyrell groan in what might have passed off as pain had he not mumbled the word 'please' so desperately.

Or given the impression that he's been ready to cum hard without having even attempted to touch himself.

"Nah. That doesn't..pertain." Elliot is looking at Tyrell now but now that he knows they are not alone here anymore he is considering his next step therefore his attention is divided.

Mr. Robot has never been a shy one and he's basically screaming at this point.

Whatever it is that he is trying to convey is getting tuned out.

 _I can't block it out. You know that._

Now he's back to looking at Tyrell, crouching to his level on the floor.

Taking notice of the cold air despite beaming with pride but there is, has to be something wrong.

Fake.

"Tyrell, hey listen up. Are you really here? Please.. tell me the truth.. Are you real."

He wants to tell him to get up by Tyrell just says sits back and gets comfortable as though that weren't enough to to surprise him, he says.

"Don't get weird Elliot. We've been through this process more times than I'm sure is healthy. Are you feeling okay?"

 _Can you see what I do?_

 _I see fear and curiosity but there's also confusion so I will settle on labeling/passing it off as disgust._

Mr. Robot pulls him aside roughly long enough for Elliot to make out his words and it's like a lightbulb went off in his head because he remembers.

At least he thinks so. His brain is fried and unreliable usually but it is too late to second-guess because he's going with it when he looks him in the eye and started talking out loud.

"Yeah and what? Then again I remember telling you I don't jerk off to that..I'm cool with it. I swear it's all good. Whatever floats your boat, man."

He can't say he misses the way Tyrell tenses at the sound of a gun getting cocked at his temple.

Or the sound of his name being spoken so unsurely.

He falters at the thought of being left out of seeing the rest of the days events because Mr. Robot made sure he doesn't get a chance to stay around to hear or attest to what happens next.

At the moment he's thinking 1.) okay, he is going to get shot and 2.) fuck, he has seen way too many Westerns because he is thinking that noise/ action was made obsolete about 155 years ago.

.

.

"Elliot.. dumbass move or you're going to be road kill." He feels himself being pulled to the right as he comes back to real time/ reality.

"Uh k." _What is happening to me? I'm spacing out more than usual. To the point where even I'm getting concerned. Do I even have a grip on what's happening anymore?_

" . Tell me, right now. What the fuck? You haven't been taking your meds, have you." Elliot knows that the question is more of a statement so rhetorical but he kinda wants to answer to see her reaction.

He won't do that. If he has the balls to mess with her now that she is in this mood, he knows he should have some footing in the real world.

"Normally, I trust that you can and are more than capable to handle yourself. But sometimes shit like this derail..and you scare me. That's not cool man. So take a minute and get your shit together."

Elliot looks at her hand still firmly planted on his arm but he doesn't mind. What has him all wrong is the brief look of worry that crosses her face.

He still sees it so vividly that he regrets not having recorded it.

At least taken a picture.

Something akin to tangible to have as evidence. Anything really to keep him centred on the ground.

Because as of this moment he's not even sure if he's actually outside or even awake.

He's feeling like he belongs in a psych ward or a loony bin/nuthouse.

"...Darlene..Uh okay. Well brace yourself, you will probably hate me for asking but why are we here?" Elliot looks around and licks his lips like some sort of nervous habit.

She withdraws her hand and looks around quickly to see if anyone is eavesdropping or paying a little too much attention to their conversation before pulling him aside and walking out of the road quicker.

"What do you mean. You're the one that called a meeting despite the number of objections from all of us. Especially on my end."

"Right. Cool. I-I did." Elliot blinks a couple of times even though his words come out steady, self-assured.

He looks stumped and she knew it was getting bad but this level is having her past the point of just nervous.

Darlene thinks in this case it's more likely Elliot is the only person in dire need to have and believe the self-assertion himself.

 _"You have to eat it quickly otherwise it doesn't count."_

 _"What. That's how you're choosing to describe a discrepant event, dad?"_

 _"Sure. Why not. As long as you understand and it makes sense, who cares."_

 _"Okay, I guess. Thanks for elaborating."_

"What day is it?" Elliot snapped out of it long enough to ask.

"Oh. I see. You're having a 'moment'. We're still in December. It's the fourth. To catch up, we've got a new president. Donald won because the electoral college fucked us. Although, the same happened with Al Gore and George W. Bush..so there's not much we can do."

Elliot looks forlorn as he soaks it in before speaking again. "Fuck society. Still, I doubt he'll be impeached. Now that the opposition has reluctantly acknowledged that he's won."

"Maybe he'll prove everyone wrong and be a competent leader or at least be a compliant puppet to those pulling the strings. Either way it doesn't matter or affect me." Elliot looks at the sidewalk and tenses at that sight before him.

"I was expecting to be met by someone other than you and your..." Whiterose looks to Elliot's left and Darlene shifts slightly but doesn't introduce herself.

"I have no idea what any of you are doing here. Did I invite you?" He looks at Darlene without really thinking that she'd have the answer to anything he needs right now but he appreciates it when she shoots him a look of on edge confusion.

"On second thought, I must have and it slipped my mind momentarily. Tomorrow is an important day after all."

He smiles slightly, reassurance evident for a moment before he leaves her side and invades the stranger's personal space to whisper something into his ear casually.

Giving the impression that he is either ignorant or vaguely aware but definitely uncaring to the sight of the members of what she's assuming is the strangers security squad and their hands lingering dangerously close to their weapons.

Elliot isn't himself right now. At least he's not all there because this side of his personality is all business.

The shift in his presence and demeanor is instantaneously noticeable to her.

He gets like this when something big is about to go down but she plays along because he rarely does things without a valid reason.

.

.

.

"Can you please go to Starbucks and get me some coffee. Otherwise, I can't function properly."

Darlene doesn't let on that she's working out the depth of his words as she takes them in stride.

Because she sure as hell knows he doesn't like coffee and if he did he'd make some himself and not buy it from Starbucks.

"Sure. Coming right up. Would you like anything?" She looks at the guys because she's thinking she might as well.

"Not at the moment. Thank you."

The main guy looks at one of the men next to him and he steps forward, saying he'd like to accompany her. It is obvious that he wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

She's betting anything that these people have ties with the Dark Army because they look too organized and uptight to be normal.

"I don't think she needs help. We can just go to a bar. Drink until our teeth rot." Elliot smiles slightly before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and offering one to the guy next to him.

He gets a lighter the instant Darlene is sure she's cracked the message but he's paying her no mind.

"Oh..fuck you. I'll get you an Americano." That was an anagram and he basically had to spell it out for her.

Shit.

What the hell is wrong with him. If she figured it out the people here likely caught on as well.

This is Whiterose?

She expected something else but okay.

Who else is coming and why did Elliot think it OK to have them meet up in the middle of the city during rush hour traffic.

So when did they start acting all chummy? Because Elliot looks like he's ready to start talking about something else before she catches the words 'next phase', 'explaining' and 'I'm not sure'.

Before he turns to her then asks for her phone, apologizes and promises to make it up to her.

So the fact that they are too exposed here isn't an issue because no one seems to be doing anything about it therefore care this point.

Okay. She is done. She will drop it and let go of the thought.

"Hello Mr. Alderson. Care to introduce us to your lovely friend here."


	6. Hours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Mr. Robot' like characters etc. I'm excited about the new season.

 **M Note:** I thought I'd explore the Alderson siblings relationship a little because the show is sending mixed messages.

In some episodes they are implying that the relationship between them is a good one, that they're close-were when young. But in others Angela and even in instances Elliot/Mr. Robot himself negates to it.

Then he doesn't so I'm like okay, which is it. Unless he's doing it to protect her idk.

Headcanon time, Price knows Elliot and the Minister of State Security for China but he doesn't know that they are also Mr. Robot or Whiterose.

Even though he's 'met' them in person/online or does at one point then on separate occasions as well so he still thinks the first two are the smartest-most important people on Earth.

 **Spoilers:** Dark Army meets F-society face to face. Although both 'Cisco' Francis Shaw and Leslie 'Romero' are dead, on the other hand Leon and the remaining members to the squads sitting in the same room.

* * *

 **Coney Island, New York**

Elliot drinks his coffee quickly. The faster he drinks it the quicker it will be over with. He still dislikes it so that's something.

Maybe he needs Adderall back in his life again. It made life easier.

"If I were someone in power. Wanting more but trying to be slick. Well, I'd bankrupt the country. Take the best of the country. And I mean the long 'dearly' departed"

Elliot throws his cup into a trashcan and goes back to sitting in what at first glance had appeared to be an abandoned building as his sister is talking with who she simply assumes is Whiterose not that she'd be wrong but that's not the full picture.

"How's that going to help?" He sees Phillip Price lean in slightly but thinking he's safe on account of wearing a disgusting colorful sweater.

There are glasses in his pocket. He can feel the outline. _Where did they come from?_

Then he remembers that he called Darlene earlier, ditched both his dad's- Mr. Robot's signature khaki jacket and his own black hoodie-sweatshirt on his couch.

While he's thinking 'score' cause he still has a small bag of Molly inside a pocket then the rational section of his brain is telling him to flush that shit down the toilet because it's numbing him out to life and turning him stupid in it's place.

Even though he knows it he's thinking it an added bonus at times. And he's allowing Mr. Robot to reside inside, wear his skin for the time being it shouldn't concern him.

"I'm glad you asked." Darlene leans back ito to chair relaxing. Knowing she has their attention.

.

"You're saying he is the Chinese Minister of State Security." She looks over her shoulder only to find that the coast is clear of any eves-droppers before she closes the door and locked it.

Darlene had pulled him into the restroom as soon as she had managed to steer the conversation into full on discussion territory involving even the at first reluctant bodyguards.

Even though it had taken some time she only has a few minutes before they notice just how long they're gone or what she had done.

Elliot holds up his hands as if about to get arrested as he starts talking.

"Before you start. I just want to say I'm sorry for dragging you along and into my shit but I need you close to me." He sounds way too charismatic to be his normal self and she I now definitely thinking he is in the middle of another one of his episodes.

She mentally kicking herself for not checking up on him earlier. He's so damn smart even in this state but when he gets like this he is also absolutely unstable and off his rocker.

"You roll with our father's killer and not only the Dark Army but also the fucking Chinese head of security. Why?! Where did you even, when?" She scream whispering the words so intensely that he thinks she needs to back up a couple of steps and tone it down significantly.

He knows she worries for him despite her attitude and that she has a right to be mad at him but he is doing this to make a better world.

One for her because that what siblings do. Family does. Everyone else is just going to get the rewards.

Welcome to them, why not.

He is pretty sure regardless of his mental breakdown or state of mind that he won't let Elliot come to any real harm.

If he just co-operates because sometimes he makes things way more difficult than they aught to get.

She just has to see that as well.

"A discrepant event." He shoved his hands in his pocket and he wants to take out his glasses but he doesn't need them right now, they are just a small comfort.

"A what? What is that." She breaths to calm down while crossing her arms to show him that whatever he's going to say better be carefully thought out and worth her time or she is going to punch him.

Then go get him medical attention.

"They are basically occurrences which defy our previous understanding of the world by presenting unexpected outcomes."

"We end up developing a new one as a result. It's what, why I began all of this in the first place. Brought you into my work, my world." He takes his hands out of his pockets as he stands a little straighter and approaches her.

"And that means what exactly." She looks at him but doesn't move or really mind that he approached her.

"I taught-Edward. He..." _No, I never called you that. I called you Dad.._

"Dad, he uh taught me. About computers. The importance of knowledge and what to do with it. He pushed me to learn at a time when I needed it most."

He stopped walking and looks a little ashamed before its gone as he spoke.

"When he told me he had cancer while we went for slushies. It'd been a great experience, day up until that point. Just cruising around town for a joy ride. And I made sure he was the first to see the shop."

"Elliot, what you're talking about is major. I don't know about this. It seems a little too high stakes in a different way than what we have set up for. Have you thought of what we are preparing to take on if you and your fucking friend have a fallout."

Is he being honest here or does he just think he can get away with trying to manipulative her so easily, by bringing up emotional crap she doesn't want to hear or trying to get her fear level up a notch higher.

She doesn't want to think about what it must have been ok for him to hold such weight, a secret of that magnitude without anyone to offer support.

Fuck Elliot. She could have been there for him if he'd just said something and her father, a man she can barely even remember as it is.

"I've considered a number of possibilities, yes. Hacking was my own. I had to teach both of you. Share it. I couldn't let you just stay blind to the world."

"Elliot, do-do you see him, right now?" When she doesn't receive an answer she thinks she was right about earlier today when she hadn't recognized him, his demeanor.

"You think you're Dad right now. Don't you? Stop that. He fucking traumatized you. You're Elliot fucking Alderson. No one else. He fucking broke you."

 _She crying again. And it's our fault. Tell her to stop. Make her stop. She reminds me of Mom and I don't want to see her like this._

 _Take over then. Only until she gets out of here. Home safely._

Elliot blinked and he reaches for her shoulders with both hands and pulls her to him a little awkwardly at first

"I'm not the only person in this family who's had to endure shit and it wasn't necessarily his fault alone. I'm not seeing him. He isn't here, now." He is trying to reassure her as she nods wiping at her running mascara.

Shit. He had seriously scared her for a minute there and she's hugging him tighter than before as he holds her, resting his head on top of hers.

She works on composing herself because she knows he's developed a whole touching phobia thing torwards people and she isn't all too sure if it extends to her because she normally isn't this emotional.

And the last physical activity they shared was a surprise kiss when he was out of it. Before that a light brush of hands on a bowl of popcorn chicken poppers on a night out of celebrating hacking success.

"We'll have to save the rest of this conversation for a different day. This better not get me killed. If it does nothing is holding me. I'm haunting your ass." She walks over to a mirror splashing water on her face.

Thinking she should wipe off her make up or try to fix it a little better because the people outside shouldn't have to start acting all suspicious of there activities in here.

"You already do." His words are so quiet he doubts she's heard him so he is thinking it a good thing.

She pretends she doesn't catch the quiet words as she walks past him and he exhaled as if he is tired once she's crossed the threshold of the door.

.

.

"Elliot, I'm glad you picked up. I've been calling like crazy. Where are you?" Tyrell's voice sounds rushed as if there's something urgent to it that can't be kept long.

"Wait, what. No you haven't. What's up? He's looking at his phone, going through the call lovingly a to find nothing other than the regular.

Texting someone else one minute and moving online the next as he waits for Tyrell to respond.

"I need to see you."

His heart rate is speeding up and he's thinking it's just indigestion while knowing full on it's a different organ entirely.

"That sounds like a personal issue. One, that isn't a concern of mine right now."

"Elliot, there's been a slight complication." Tyrell breaths out as if stressing while Elliot is low-key wondering if he could get away with hacking Whiterose for old-times sake.

"Why? And can it wait till I get home. I'm in the middle of something." He is seriously doubting that this call is concerning a booty-call or a new story about Tyrell killing people and getting away with it.

Feeling like shit about cheating on Joanna but not really because he's still keeping it up, casual.

Much less wanting to see him cause he's suspecting of his involvement with F-society and he is certainly not going to confront him about being Mr. Robot.

So there is that. Therefore not much to get so worked up, worry about.

"Turn on the TV. The channel doesn't matter. It's gone viral, international and we're so fucked. Elliot you hear, Elli-" He clicks on him before reaching for the remote.

He doesn't care about Tyrell's minor problem because now his attention is on the off screen.

"Yo can I borrow the control real quick or better yet change it to the news. Any-one. In any language, I'm certain I'll know what I'm looking for when I see it."

He has lived in NY all his life therefore heard it all. He's picked up some Spanish on the channel one of the bodyguards had landed on but the guy is switching it to a different station the next second.

"Balls" Looking at the screen he texts Molby to get the group gathered tonight. Not wanting long before going after Darlene personally.

"Mom's not home." She knows she has to get her shit because whatever happened it's serious and he is going to start unraveling if he doesn't get to his favorite vice.

They have to leave because the broadcast caught his interest and no, in this instance only Tyrell is implicated.

Tyrell Wellick is fucked.

"I have to go. Babysitting job." She doesn't want to sit here any longer than she has to.

"I'll walk you out." Price looks her way and she nods smiling politely. Fake but easy and she wants to decline and walk besides her brother but it appears that he needs to linger and get something done with Whiterose.

.

.

.

He turns to the Minister and he can see a glimpse of Whiterose as his bodyguards begin to stand only to be waved off.

"Willy's gone dancing." He knows it means they are going dark because stage two is about to be set in motion and they can't afford to be seen together until it progresses.

"You invited Phillip Price to our little get together without consulting with me first, I could have been exposed. Had I been, well. I wouldn't want to go into graphic detail. They'd scare you and you appear to be having a difficult time as it is."

"Zheng, I-" Elliot thinks he should let Mr. Robot take over but then he is not because it is still him so he has to be assistive.

Stand his ground and get away with it. He knows he can, has before. Nothing is going to stop him now.

"I sent you a gift. It was a pleasure meeting your girlfriend." He wants to say that Darlene isn't that but he doesn't want them assuming she holds a significant amount of importance to him as it is outside of the job.

"Three minutes" He watches Darlene walk out the door and into the street with Price talking her ear off all the while knowing if not heavily suspecting that because she is associated with them she isn't there under normal circumstances.

Either as smart as them or under protection duty to Elliot.

"I'll give you two because I'm feeling extremely generous and you are giving me the impression that you are about to offer up something worth my time."

"You want try that again, Méi." He knows all of Zheng's men are a slight twitch away from action.

They aren't the only ones prone to violence so readily and he knows Whiterose is aware of just how dangerous he can get if he doesn't get his way.

Calling him Rose even though it was in Chinese is risky business as it is because right now he's not her.

"I'm listening, Jīqìrén." He returns to his coffee and looks at him evenly.

"Tyrell Wellick and his family. Keep them safe. Before I forget, Darlene is off limits. So is Angela."

The Minister seems to continmplate the words. Seemingly reaching a verdict as Elliot bumps up the stakes.

"In exchange, I'm willing to trade information you could use." Elliot sits besides him extending his lighter and waiting for him to light it, a cigarette so he can begin.

"For the next step of the plan to begin I need to get incarcerated." He cracks his neck and inhales the smoke.

"The Dark Army will send it's regards." Elliot nods, moves to stand. Grabbing the lighter back and what he is assuming is his laptop on the table next to him.

He doesn't have much time before Mr. Robot takes control again so he wants to make the most of it which means has work to set in motion.

Thinking he is going to need to schedule in a visit to Beijing for fsociety before that and the FBI or another intelligence agency gets wind of the magnitude of their fuck-up. What he has in mind shouldn't be spoken on US soil anyway.


End file.
